


The Brother

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Meet the Family, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno meets Quackity's brother.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous





	The Brother

Quackity pulled Techno along the path, his wings fluttering excitedly behind him. "I'm sure you'll both get along great!" he beamed, his mouth running a mile a minute. He was just happy Techno finally agreed to meet his family. "He's like, I don't know, I'm sure you've met him!" he chuckled, "he's been in town a few times!"

"A name would be nice," Techno said, squeezing Quackity's hand gently. "I could confirm knowing him or now that way," he added. He wasn't entirely excited to meet someone new. 

Quackity hummed, as though he really considered that an option. "Nope! I want you to be surprised," he decided with a firm nod. "Just relax, love. He's really nice, you'll like him," he swore. 

It was encouraging, at least a bit. If Quackity was so sure himself, Techno found no reason to doubt him. Well, maybe a  _ few _ reasons, but he decided to ignore them in favor of keeping his ducky happy. "Are they a hybrid?" he decided to ask, trying to cut the list down. It wouldn't be by much but it'd be a start.

"Yeah," Quackity nodded. "He's half shape shifter, like me!"

Techno blinked. There were more shapeshifters? Not like shapeshifting in itself was uncommon, but Quackity was just a shapeshifter- not only able to turn into a duck but  _ anything _ . Most others were limited to whatever their other half were. He had no clue there were more like that in the town, much less  _ related _ to the one he knew.

He turned his gaze back into reality as he was tugged into a turning path, off of the main road. They walked towards a particularly secluded house, though it was decorated quite cutely. Vines climbed up the walls and flowers littered around the perimeter. It was welcoming and kind. 

Maybe this wouldn't be terrible!

Quackity walked to the door, and without second thought, barged immediately into the house. "Hola! Hey dumbass we're here!" he called, pulling Techno inside before politely shutting the door. 

"Language!" A response came.

The familiar voice struck Techno and he froze, his hand squeezing Quackity's gently. He looked towards a doorway, locking eyes with none other than Bad. "Heh?" he let out, brows burrowing in confusion.

Quackity let out a loud laugh at the noise, his hand leaving Techno's as he walked towards the other. "Sup man! Its been a while, yeah? Where's your boyfriend at? Or did Diamond boy get tired of ya?" he asked, flicking his head gently. 

Bad rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm with a huff. "He ran away once he heard you were coming over," he said, before slowly smiling. "Though, he also said something about owing Techno money and not wanting to pay," he chuckled, turning his attention towards the piglin. "Are you still playing bedwars with him this week?"

Techno nodded a bit. "Yeah I am but- wait- okay  _ what, _ " he gestured. "You're both related?  _ You two _ ?" he asked. He ran a hand through his hair, gently threading it through the length. 

Quackity snickered. "I told ya you'd be surprised!" he said. "It's true! Sadly I was stuck with this dumbass growing up," he said, reaching up and patting Bad on the shoulder, only to be elbowed.

"Language! And, I should be saying that," Bad huffed. "I'm older." He stepped towards Techno and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, he brings out the worst in me," he stated, chuckling at the offended gasp Quackity let out. "He was excited to show me who he was dating though! I never thought it'd be you, Techno- even if Skeppy told me," he grinned suddenly and opened up his arms. "I'm happy though! I know you'll treat him good!" He hugged him happily.

Techno tensed under the touch, and he wasn't exactly surprised by the physical affection. He supposed that's one thing the two shared. Height, however, was not. Bad was an inch or two taller that Techno.

Which made it eadier for the demon to whisper to him a threat;  _ "hurt him and I'll hunt you down."  _ Before he pulled back with an innocent glint on his face. "Of course, I'll beat him up if he does anything stupid to you," he added quietly, giggling. 

Techno stared in a mix of surprise and fear. The latter he hasn't felt in quite some time, so that led to a bit of an impressed feeling as well.

"What're you hoggin my boyfriend for, Bad! Aren't we gonna have dinner?" Quackity whined, kicking his ankle gently. Bad rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make mushroom stew," hs stated. 

Quackity made a puking sound. "I hate that stuff!" he said.

"I know!" Bad called as he disappeared. 

The duck rolled his eyes before he chuckled, looking up to see Techno's confused expression. "Alright big guy, what're you thinking? What's your question?"

Techno looked down, pursing his lips as he tried to process everything he wanted to ask. "You two are so- how are you two siblings?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "You're like- I don't know… he's a shapeshifter?"

Quackity snickered. "We have the same mom! She was a shapeshifter and we both got the gene," he confirmed. "One hundred percent siblings though!" he beamed. "I mean- you know he's why I'm so chaotic right? He basically raised me."

Techno let out a surprised breath because that made some sense. The two were definitely on different scales to their chaoticness but they shared a similar extent. But, while Bad over did good deeds, Quackity would over do pranks. Both were smarter than they let on… "Oh it was so obvious," he trailed off. 

"We don't really hide it, but it's not something we bring up constantly. But, I'm dating you so I'd figure you should know and officially meet him as part of my family," Quackity said. "It's only fair since I met yours, yeah?"

The logic was sound, but the surprise was long lasting. "Yeah, alright… I get it," he said. "Thank you, this is… nice of you," he smiled slightly, barely letting it stay. "He's kind of scary though," he mumbled.

Quackity laughed. "Well duh! He is part demon!"

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts only bbh and q siblings cause it makes me really happy. -anon Jams


End file.
